


Tú y yo contra el mundo

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, zombies y Londres en peligro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú y yo contra el mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños de Amelia Badguy en el Foro I am Sherlocked. Felicidades!!!

John notó en la boca el sabor metálico de la sangre, y se preguntó de quién sería. No pudo detenerse mucho a considerarlo, porque de repente el filo de un hacha apareció en la puerta, con gran estrépito. John sabía que los zombies del otro lado de la puerta no tenían suficiente fuerza como para arrancar el hacha de la madera y golpear de nuevo la puerta con ella, pero eso solo le daba un pequeño respiro. Tenía que salir de allí, y rápido.

Y, lo más importante: tenía que encontrar a Sherlock.

Miró en torno, examinando la cocina y empezando a sentirse desesperado. Había sido un idiota por dejarse acorralar en su propia cocina, eso lo tenía claro, pero si había algo que él no habría esperado nunca encontrarse en su sala de estar, un domingo por la mañana, era una horda de zombies hambrientos. Había atrancado la puerta doble de cristal que comunicaba con la sala de estar con la mesa y la nevera, pero ahora podía oírlos maquinando y gruñendo (y también intentando desclavar el hacha) al otro lado de la puerta que daba al descansillo. Así que las escaleras ya no estaban a su alcance. John saltó al otro lado de los cuerpos sangrientos que ahora decoraban el suelo de la cocina y se hizo con un par de buenos cuchillos carniceros. Suspiró, satisfecho: no eran su revólver, pero se sentía muchísimo más seguro ahora que estaba armado. Ahora la única duda era cómo salir del edificio y averiguar qué estaba pasando. ¿Y dónde estaría Sherlock, por el amor de Dios?

Aunque John sabía que el detective no estaba en su dormitorio, corrió hacia allí para cerciorarse. Nada. Nadie en el dormitorio, ni detectives ni zombies. El cuarto de baño también estaba desierto; de hecho John había salido de la ducha apenas veinte minutos antes. Consideró sus opciones. Estaba en el primer piso, así que sus opciones se llamaban “ventanas”, obviamente. Arrancó las sábanas de la cama de Sherlock y las anudó para hacer una cuerda con la que bajar de la ventana a la calle. Las manos le sudaban y los gruñidos a su espalda aumentaban. John se preguntó cuántas de aquellas horribles criaturas habría en su escalera en aquel momento: ¿seis?, ¿siete?, ¿diez? ¿Más de diez? Todo parecía posible en medio de aquella locura.

La ventana de Sherlock era amplia y daba a un patio trasero: perfecta para el descenso. Una cuidadosa mirada abajo no le mostró a ninguna de aquellas abominaciones. Las que tenía ya dentro de casa parecían haberse aburrido de intentar entrar en la cocina y habían subido al piso de arriba, haciendo un gran estrépito. John calculó que no debía quedar ni un cuadro en las paredes, esas criaturas estaban rabiosas y pagaban su furia con los muebles. Pobre señora Hudson.

_No. No dejes que tu mente vaya por ahí, te lo prohíbo_ , pensó John, frunciendo el ceño. Se descolgó por las sábanas, analizando furiosamente sus posibilidades. Si estuviera con Sherlock, tomar decisiones sería más sencillo, solo tenía que dejarse guiar por ese ordenador que su amigo tenía por mente, y si acaso añadirle una gota de sensatez y sensibilidad. Pero el detective había salido de casa antes de que él se levantara, por lo visto, y ahora no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar. ¿En Barts? ( _Oh, no, por favor, que no esté en un sótano rodeado de cadáveres_ ). ¿En Scotland Yard? ( _Eso es... ligeramente mejor, sí. ¿Debería intentar acercarme allí yo también? Sería una opción. Y eh, al menos hay armas_ ). Pero tratándose de Sherlock, también podría estar paseando por ahí, tomando muestras de vertidos de aguas fecales en el río o cualquier cosa semejante...

—¡John! ¡Eh, John! —. Esa era... ¿la voz de Sherlock? —. ¡Aquí arriba, John!

Sí, era la voz de Sherlock, y ahora sonaba ligeramente molesta. John miró hacia arriba, y allí estaba al fin su amigo, sano y salvo ( _gracias a Dios_ )... asomando por la ventana de la habitación de John.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? — preguntó John a gritos.

—¡Sshhh! No grites tanto, vas a atraer a todas las criaturas del barrio. ¡Espérame, voy a bajar!

_Las criaturas_ , pensó John, sombrío, mientras observaba a Sherlock bajando por la ventana de la misma manera que él, por una cuerda hecha de sábanas anudadas. _Llámalas por su nombre, Sherlock, eso son zombies. Quizá desafía a esa mente tan lógica que tienes, pero eso son jodidos zombies._ John examinó el patio en el que se encontraba, y el acceso a la calle, y el corazón se le desbocó cuando vio la situación en Baker Street: había centenares de aquellas criaturas del demonio. No eran rápidas, ni fuertes, pero eran muchas, muchísimas, y atacaban en grupos a las personas con las que se cruzaban, rodeando a los que intentaban huir. Se volvió de nuevo al oír un golpe: Sherlock ya estaba ahí abajo con él, por suerte. Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió por su rostro. Sherlock estaba bien, todo iba a salir bien, todo...

De repente, algo tiró de él por detrás y Sherlock dio un respingo, lanzándose en su ayuda. Pero los sentidos de John todavía estaban alertas, y además ahora iba armado: trazó un arco, a ciegas, con el brazo derecho, mientras forcejeaba con el izquierdo para librarse de quien le tenía apresado. Un segundo arco hacia atrás con todo el brazo izquierdo, y una gran salpicadura de sangre fresca aterrizó encima de la que ya cubría toda su ropa. Sherlock se detuvo ante él y se le quedó mirando, estupefacto. El zombie cayó con un gruñido y un golpe sordo.

—Iba a...— empezó el detective—. Iba a preguntarte de quién era toda esa sangre. ¿Estás herido?

John negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazar a su amigo.

—¿Y tú?

Sherlock también negó con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de los de John. El ex soldado podía oír cómo su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, y casi notaba su sangre fluyendo por sus extremidades.

—Pero no sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí, Sherlock: la calle está atestada de zombies.

La boca de Sherlock se torció en una sonrisita irónica.

—¿Zombies? ¿Te refieres a no muertos, como en esas películas de terror que ves a veces? John, esto no es una película.

—Por mí, puedes llamarlos como quieras, pero eso no cambia la situación.

—Mi hermano me ha llamado a primera hora de la mañana. Le he acompañado a un laboratorio donde esta noche han tenido una explosión. Por lo visto, se ha escapado un virus bélico muy contagioso. La situación ya está controlada...

John abrió la boca para discrepar: la situación en Baker Street distaba mucho de estar “controlada”. Sherlock se inclinó hacia él rápidamente y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—¡Oh, cállate!— exclamó Sherlock—. He dicho que está controlada. En estos momentos están soltando un gas con el antídoto para el virus por todo el cielo de Londres. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es permanecer a salvo. Por eso volví a buscarte, pero estabas en la ducha, así que te esperaba en tu habitación... Mycroft nos ha enviado un helicóptero, estará aquí en un momento.

John registró toda esa información solo a medias. Seguía sin poder cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

—Me has besado.

Las mejillas del detective se pusieron ligeramente rojas, y de repente pareció encontrar las puntas de sus zapatos del mayor interés.

—Ha sido... la adrenalina. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

John cerró la boca al fin y sonrió.

—No me importa.

Sherlock levantó la mirada. El inconfundible fragor de un helicóptero se acercó e invadió todo su campo auditivo, ahogando los gruñidos, golpes y chillidos de la calle. Estaban a salvo. Al menos, a salvo de aquella horrible plaga. Los ojos de Sherlock, sin embargo, eran un espectáculo de emociones en lucha. Miedo. Incertidumbre. ¿Esperanza? John agarró las solapas del abrigo de su amigo y tiró de él hasta que su boca estuvo al mismo nivel que la suya. La atrapó con sus labios y la invadió con su lengua, mientras sentía cómo la lengua de Sherlock, al fin, abandonaba sus dudas y se unía a la suya, jugando, sorbiendo, recorriendo cada rincón, ajenos casi por completo al espectáculo que debían estar dando a los soldados del helicóptero que se acercaba: dos hombres besándose en un patio, uno de ellos manchado de sangre de la cabeza a los pies, con un goterón de saliva empezando a resbalarse de sus bocas unidas, mientras en las calles y edificios vecinos unos seres deformes y medio podridos reptaban y gruñían y amenazaban con acabar con todo su mundo.

 


End file.
